Summertime in Forks OUTTAKES
by I-Want-To-RENT-Jacob-Black
Summary: Come here to read "deleted" scenes from Summertime in Forks. At the end of the story, there will even be an alternate ending.:D
1. Lies, Lies and Open Mic Nights

**Disclaimer: I own only my characters. ALSO DO NOT READ THIS OUTTAKE IF YOU HAVE NOT AT LEAST MADE IT TO CHAPTER 10 OF THE SUMMERTIME STORY! IT WILL SPOIL THINGS FOR YOU! SO PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION! THANK YOU!**

**Outtake #1: Lies, lies and open mic nights**

**Author Note: **What up lovelies? I am typing the first part of this outtake from the airplane to London. (Go me. I am dedicated. Hehehe. And will probably finish the rest back in boring America BOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. :/)

There are two deleted scenes in this chapter. One is an outtake from Chapter 10. The other is an outtake from Chapter 11.

One thing I want to mention: Seth and Leah are twins. Seth is friends with all the La push guys because, come on, it's not like HE did anything wrong. I also had someone ask me why Sam was playing on the La Push guys' baseball team. Its because I needed another La push guy on the team, even though none of the guys particularly like Sam because of him and the baby with Leah. Soooooo yeah. :P

My lovely beta got this done for me TODAY so it doesnt have to wait till tomorrow to post now. 12 will tho. I am working on chapter 12, but not even half done. today is devoted to writing tho, so give me time lovelies!

Alright shutting up. Time for an outtake. :D

**Chapter 10 deleted scene: Lies, Lies**

**BPOV**

I ran the iron over the wrinkles at the bottom of my green sundress, frustrated that I couldn't get them out the way Julie always managed to do with her clothes.

I was secretly debating asking her later, when my cell phone rang. I knew automatically who it was. I really needed to go pick up Melissa and Jenny for our shopping trip, so he better not make me late.

"Hello dear," I said, without checking the caller id first.

"Well that's a nice way to greet your father Isabella," I heard Charlie say.

My stomach did a flip flop. "Er...sorry father...I was expecting a call from Edward."

"I'm sure you we're," Charlie said. "He's downstairs, but I thought I'd ask how your doing over there for myself, since you haven't spoken to your mother or I in weeks."

I groaned angrily. "Well of course I haven't dad. You sent me over here to be tortured. Why on earth would I want to call you?"

Ok, so, I wasn't being tortured so much anymore, but I was still mad at them.

"Now now Isabella don't be rude. Your mother and I miss you. As a matter of fact she's right here."

I wanted to protest but mom cut me off.

"Hello Isabella lovely. How are you?" She asked in her "concerned mom" voice. "Are you taking your vitamins and eating well?"

I snorted with laughter. If only they knew what i'd been eating. "Sure mother. You bet I am."

"That's my little girl!" Renee gushed. "Oh I love you and miss you so much. How is it over there? Is Julie treating you well?"

_A whole lot better than you guys do_, I thought. "She is. Julie's great."

"Good, good I'm glad to hear it. Don't want to have to scold my sister. Are you learning your lesson?"

"Mmmhmm," I said, wishing she'd shut up so I could get on with my day.

"Isabella don't mumble. Use your words." She coughed. "So Edward says you have a new friend...her name is Jessica?"

A second flip flop down in stomachville. "Er...yes! My new mate Jess...she's great. I really like her."

"Well good for you sweetheart! You must send pictures of the two of you together."

I rolled my eyes. "I will as soon as I can. Listen, mom, I have to go pick up Jessica for a shopping trip. Can I talk to you later?"

"Hold on, Charlie wants to speak to you again."

I sighed heavily. They were getting on my nerves.

"Isabella," Came my father's voice. "Don't you buy any of those ghastly, cheap American clothes. You have a job, go to an expensive place. Anything you want to bring back here-"

"Must be approved by your mother and I," I mouthed as he said the words. I'd heard this speech a million times. "Now can I go?"

"Impatient aren't you muffin?" Charlie said disapprovingly. "Oh alright go have your fun. But be careful and call your parents more often. We are planning a lovely wedding back here for you."

"I'm sorry," I lied. "I promise to call tomorrow father."

"Good to hear it!" He said, growing cheerful again. "Alright, off you go then. Ta-ta sweet Isabella."

"Bye," I said quickly, hanging up the phone.

It was official. I had the most annoying self centered parents in the universe, who only cared about themselves instead of my happiness. And it took me eighteen years and a trip to Forks to see it.

Great. Just great.

**Chapter 11 deleted scene: Open Mic Night pt. 2 (I highly recommend you play the songs during this part of the story. It makes it better. :))**

**MPOV (Melissa's point of view)**

I tried to shake the guilt I felt for leaving Bella so upset at Julie's, but she'd insisted I not ruin my own night since her's was wrecked by Paul and Jacob.

I felt so much anger at those two I thought I'd burst, and I hoped Embry hadn't been in on the plan.

Though even if he had, I didn't want to yell at him and risk losing him. Even though he technically wasn't mine to lose.

Yet.

I checked my reflection in a mirror in the bowling alley, then snuck up behind Embry and looped my arm through his.

"Did you miss me?" I asked in a low, sexy voice.

He laced his fingers through mine, pulled my arm up and kissed the back of my hand. "You bet I did. How's Bella?"

"Miserable," I said bitterly. "Paul and Jacob are such jerks."

He didn't say anything, just bit his lip uncomfortably.

I knew he didn't want me talking that way about his best friends, but at this point, I didn't much care.

I changed the subject though. "So...what's the plan now?"

Before Embry could answer, Seth and Mindy rushed around the corner hand in hand. I always giggled to myself when I saw Seth. It was so obvious he modeled himself after Jacob. His hair was just like Jake's and he always dressed like him. I assumed it was so no one could mistake him for Leah's twin brother. He and Leah don't get along very well, especially since what Leah did to Jacob. Seth was wearing one of Jacob's La Push Surf Shop t-shirts and a pair of cut-off denim shorts. His hair was down, and almost as long as Jake's. Mindy was wearing a red halter top and a pair of blue jeans.

"Dude!" Seth said excitedly. "We should totally get on the open microphone over there!"

"Why?" Sara interrupted, joining the group with Quil. "None of you idiots can sing."

"So?" Seth said back, sticking out his tongue. "You don't have to know how to sing to be able to perform."

Embry beamed. "Sounds kinda like fun to me."

"Pfft!" I giggled. "You guys are going to make idiots of yourselves up there."

"Wanna bet on that?" Quil asked.

I raised an eyebrow and folded my arms. "What kind of bet?"

"I bet us three guys can beat you three girls in an open mic night competition and get more applause," Quil said, looking to see if the other boys approved.

They nodded eagerly.

Mindy shook her head, unphased. "Easy peasy. And what do we get if we win?"

I elbowed Mindy lightly. "You mean _when_ we beat the pants off the boys."

"Of course," she said.

"Hmmm," Seth stroked his chin, thinking of a plan. "If you guys get more applause than we do...you can dye all of our hair pink."

"WHAT?" Embry yelled, dropping my hand and balling up his fists.

"And paint our fingernails and toenails," Quil added bravely. "We'll keep it on for one week."

"Come on," Seth whispered to Embry. "We're totally going to stomp them."

"Oh we'll see about that," I said, waving Mindy and Sara over. "We girls need to discuss strategy. Excuse us for a moment will you?"

"Wait!" Sara said. "What happens if we lose?"

Embry composed himself. "If you guys lose...you have to serve us lunch...in your bikini's."

"And then give us foot massages!" Quil added, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"And speak to us with a naughty french accent!" Seth said, winking at Mindy.

"You have yourself a deal," I said, shaking Embry's hand.

"Off you go now," Sara waved them away. "It's strategy time."

After figuring out a plan to dance and sing one of the most sexy songs on the radio currently, the three of us took a seat, feeling pretty confident.

Sara leaned over and whispered, "Even if we do lose, maybe it won't be so bad serving them lunch for a week in our bikini's and talking sexy to them."

"Yep," Mindy giggled and blushed. "Mel...it might even help you get Embry faster."

I raised an eyebrow. "So the two of you have no problem with my going after Embry even though he has Rachel?"

They both rolled their eyes.

"Girl we don't like April!" Mindy said, making a face. "All she ever wants to do is drink and be stupid."

"Plus she is totally breaking Embry's heart," Sara said frowning. "And that is not cool."

"I agree," I said, smiling as I watched Embry stride onto the stage. He was so beautiful with his shoulder-length wavy black hair, brown eyes, and perfect lips and strong jaws. His body was thick and muscular, though not as muscular as Jacob's, and the muscles in his legs were nice to look at.

Quil took the microphone and explained the competition between us and the guys, and the audience agreeed to clap for whoever they liked best when both groups were done.

Embry winked at me again, and then cue'd the dj to start the music.

A loud and familiar beat filled the room, and the audience instantly started clapping along.

Embry was the first to sing and kept his eyes locked on mine as he sang the first verse.

_Girl, you really got me now  
You got me, so, I don't know what I'm doin'  
Girl, you really got me now  
You got me, so, I can't sleep at night_

Quil, pretending to play guitar leaned back to back with Embry and sang to Sara.

_Girl, you really got me now!  
You got me, so, I don't know where I'm goin', yeah!  
Oh yeah, you really got me now!  
You got me, so, I can't sleep at night!_

Seth:

_You really got me! _

Embry:

_You really got me!_

Quil:

_You really got me!_

Sara giggled shyly and Mindy ran to dance in front of Seth as he sang his verse to her next.

_Please, don't ever let me be...  
I only wanna be by your side! Come on girl!  
Please, don't ever let me be...  
I only wanna be by your side!_

"Stop encouraging them!" Sara yelled at Mindy. "If you do that, they'll out do us."

I felt for Mindy though. It was hard not to dance along to the infectious music. But then again we never said we wouldn't cheer them on.

All three boys were in their element on stage, and didn't sound bad at all. They were flirting and blowing us kisses. I moved to the stage floor area and stood in front of Embry. I resisted dancing though.

_Girl, you really got me now!  
You got me, so, I don't know what I'm doin', yeah  
Oh yeah, you really got me now!  
Got me, so, I can't sleep at night..._

Seth:

_You really got me! _

Embry:

_You really got me!_

Quil:

_You really got me!_

_Oh, no, no, ah!_

Quil was raising and lowering his arms to the people on the right side of the room, who were all now jumping in place. This was turning into some sort of concert.

When I looked to my left, I found that Sara, despite her protests, was now dancing and twirling in front of her boyfriend, singing back at him as loud as she could.

Embry was hilarious. He was trying to be sexy winding his hips in a circle with an outward pelvic thrust while he sang. I doubled over laughing and he winked at Seth and all three of them finished the song.

_Girl, you really got me now!  
You got me, so, I don't know what I'm doin'..._

_Girl, you really got me now!  
You got me, so, I can't sleep at night..._

Mindy, Sara and I joined hands and jumped together in the front, pretending to be fangirls and screaming at our boys. It was pure, wholesome fun. I was sure after all this, Embry would end up being mine.

All 3 boys:

_Girl, you really got me now!  
You got me, so, I don't know what I'm doin', yeah  
Oh yeah, you really got me now!  
Got me, so, I can't sleep at night..._

Seth:

_You really got me! _

Embry:

_You really got me!_

Quil:

_You really got me!_

_Oh, no, no, ah!_

The crowd burst into applause when they were done, and we were the loudest screamers. The boys blew kisses, took bows and then exited the stage.

"Have to give it to you," I said to Embry. "That was awesome. I didn't know you guys could sing!"

"We can't really," Seth said, pulling Mindy to his side. "We we're just being silly up there."

"Nice job," I told him sincerely. "But we can do better."

"You think so huh," Quil asked me, wrapping his arms around Sara.

"I think we can!" Mindy said. "And I know just the song."

"Me too," I said, as if I could read her mind.

"You coming Sara?" I asked irritably, since she was now glued by the lips to Quil.

"You're fraternizing with the enemy!" Mindy joked, pulling her off. "Stop that."

"Follow me girls," I said, leading them up on to the stage.

"Now I know you all enjoyed the boys just now," Mindy said to the audience. "But how would you like to see a real show?"

They burst into applause, cheering clapping and screaming. The boys pretended to boo us and we ignored them.

"Let's show em one girls," I said, as Sara handed the karoke cd to the DJ running open mic night. The background music would play as we sang our song.

**EPOV (Embry's point of view)**

"There is no way they are going to out do us," Quil whispered.

"Hope not. Pink is not my color," I told him quietly.

All three girls turned their backs to us before the music started, and then a familiar song intro filled the room.

"Oh my GOD!" Seth burst out. "Please tell me they are not about to do this song."

"I think they are," I fought back laughter.

Before singing, all three were bouncing in place, and I had to admit, I loved the way Melissa's jeans shaped her legs and thighs.

She was perfect.

They turned around to us and started their song.

Melissa:

All the single ladies!

Sara and Mindy:

All the single ladies!

Melissa:

All the single ladies!

Sara and Mindy:

All the single ladies!

Melissa:

All the single ladies!

Sara and Mindy:

All the single ladies!

Melissa:

All the single ladies!

All 3 girls:  
Now put your hands up!

Quil was doubled over with laughter, but I didn't see what was so funny. I thought they were doing great so far.

Melissa had major attitude, and commanded the stage as she sang the first verse.

_Up in the club, we just broke up!  
I'm doing my own little thing...  
Decided to dip and now you wanna trip!  
Cause another brother noticed me..._

Sara:  
_I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention..  
Just cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me..._

All 3 girls:

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it!  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it!  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it!  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it!  
Oh, oh, oh!_

I felt like I'd just stepped into Beyonce's video watching the three of them. The way they moved across the stage, and copied her dance moves by pointing to their left third fingers was...sexy. Even the other two were sexy, though my eyes were mainly on Melissa.

All 3 girls:

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it!  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it!  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it!  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it!  
Oh, oh, oh!_

Mindy:

_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips!  
Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans...  
Acting up, drink in my cup!  
I can care less what you think..._

I need no permission, did I mention?  
Don't pay him any attention!  
Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn...  
What it really feels like to miss me!

Seth's eyes nearly popped out of his head watching Mindy. She had a great voice and seemed to be trying to out do Melissa on stage. She moved her body back and forth to beat, seductively moving her hips toward him.

All 3 girls:

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh_

Quil was done laughing now. He was watching Sara in a way I knew meant they'd be getting it on tonight. I missed that with Rachel. We used to have sex all the time, but now she wanted nothing to do with me. Inside, though I knew she would dump me soon, or I her, I promised I'd never be that much of a jerk when I was 21.

Seth was now copying their moves to try and throw them off, but it wasn't working. Each girl danced flawlessly through the music and I'd be willing to bet if Beyonce we're to walk in, even she'd be impressed.

Melissa:

_All the single ladies! _

Sara and Mindy:

_All the single ladies!_

Melissa:

_All the single ladies!_

Sara and Mindy:

_All the single ladies!_

Melissa:

_All the single ladies!_

Sara and Mindy:

_All the single ladies!_

Melissa:

_All the single ladies!_

All 3 girls:

_Now put your hands up!_  
_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh..._

We stood on our chairs to applaud them. They'd been phenomenal. Sara and Mindy rushed off the stage and into their boyfriends arms. They wrapped them in big, huge kisses.

Melissa walked over and stood awkwardly in front of me. "Er..so what did you think?"

"You did great...amazing even." I stared at her full lips, one part of me wanting so badly to kiss them and the other part yelling at me about Rachel.

"Thanks," she said shyly, blushing. I loved when she did that.

"Hey you guys wanna see who won?" Seth asked loudly.

"Sure," Mindy said, giving Seth a final kiss before we all got back on the stage.

We instructed the audience to cheer louder for who'd ever done the best. We moved forward and got tons of applause, mainly from other girls though.

When the girls stepped forward, every person in the place was on their feet screaming and cheering.

The girls all hugged and congratulated each other and then turned to us.

"So Embry," Melissa said, running her hand over my arm. "I just wanted you to know something."

"Whats that?" I asked.

She put her lips to my ear and whispered softly, "I love a man in pink."

**End author Note:** So? Did you like it? This is after Melissa left Bella's house in the story. I thought it would be fun to see what the other guys are doing when the spotlight isn't on Jacob and Bella. :)

And I did not do the Single ladies lyrics exactly right and even left some out. Did that on purpose. I wrote this the way I wanted it to go, including the song lyrics. :)

Songs: "Single Ladies" by Beyonce and "You really got me by" Van Halen.

Xoxo and leave reviews!

Cam


	2. Let's talk about sex and Todd!

**CAUTION: DO NOT READ THIS OUTTAKE UNLESS YOU HAVE READ TO AT LEAST CHAPTER 16 OF THE SUMMERTIME STORY! IT WILL SPOIL OTHER PARTS OF THE STORY FOR YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Disclaimer: The only two people I own in this Outtake are Julie and Todd. Yay. **

**Outtake #2: Let's talk about sex and Todd**

**Author Note: **What up! Its second outtake time! This outtake took place the day after Bella got back from her fourth of July camping trip and was deleted from chapter 16.

Ready to read? Alrighty then.

**BPOV**

Any other teenager in my predicament would just die before they came to any family member for advice on this subject.

But I am not any other teenager.

I've gotten so close to Aunt Julie over the last few weeks that she was more of a big sister to me than anything. I knew that this was something I could talk to her about, without her judging me. So I waited on the couch, cross-legged and impatient for her to get back from her second date with Todd.

The weekend of the camping trip went fine, until I heard noises from Paul's tent that woke me up.

What were the noises? Like you don't know.

Paul and Tiffany were having sex, and they weren't exactly being quiet about it. The situation made me feel awkward and uncomfortable. But at the same time, it made me wonder if Jacob and I could ever be that close.

We'd kissed, we'd touched, we'd held hands and even spent the night together. But never once did we get close to sex. I wonder if its because Jacob doesn't want me that way. It had nothing to do with my conscience.

In my heart of hearts, I knew having sex with Jacob wouldn't be wrong if it was what we both wanted. I cared about him, and I wanted to be with him in that way. Judging by his gorgeous body, and the way he'd been in my fantasy, I had a feeling it would probably be a million times better than it ever was with Edward.

Gathering a sudden self-consciousness, I rushed back to my bedroom pulling off every bit of clothing until I was in my underwear.

I stared at my body in the mirror and examined it from every angle. My shoulders weren't bad...just small. My arms looked ok. Stronger from all the outdoors activities. My stomach was completely flat, not an ounce of fat there. My hips and thighs were just average. Nothing special. When my gaze fell on my knees I shuddered. They were sort of knobbly. That couldn't be good. My toes were kind of cute I thought. I had them painted pink, though I should probably remove that before attempting to seduce Jacob.

What made me insecure wasn't my knees so much. It was that out of the tons of times that Edward and I made love, he never once complemented my naked body. We were just out of our clothing and down to business. Though I tried to tell him several times that his small, but well-defined frame was great looking to me.

I exhaled sadly, and curled into a ball on the floor. Edward was so wrong for me. I never knew it until I came here, but he was. He didn't care the way Jacob did. He didn't kiss the way Jacob did, and he never held me the way Jacob did. Edward was too afraid of us getting caught to show any real affection, even behind doors. I didn't think Jacob would be the same way.

More than just the physical things, Edward was wrong for me because he didn't love me the way I deserved to be loved. He only wanted me, when I was still the stuck-up, preppy girl from England. He didn't want me as the out-going American girl who'd found her freedom here. And that wasn't right.

I tried to tell myself that if Edward did love me, changes and all, I could go back to England and marry him in seven weeks with no problem.

But I didn't know if I could do that anymore. How could I marry another man, when I felt so strongly for Jacob? When he was the only thing that mattered to me now?

"Bella sweetheart?" came my Aunt's voice.

I wasn't embarrassed before, but I certainly was now. I grabbed a large hoodie, one Jacob gave me this weekend out of my still-packed duffel bag, and threw it over myself.

"Is there a reason why you were sitting in the middle of the room in your underwear?" She asked, taking a seat on my bed and tucking back a strand of my hair.

"I was looking at myself," I confessed.

"Why?" she asked again.

I put my face in my hands. "I wanted to make sure I looked ok. You know...undressed."

"Are you going to make me ask why again?" she teased.

"Ok fine, fine!" I took Jacob Bear from my nightstand and showed him to her. "I think I'm ready to have sex."

"With the bear?" she joked.

I threw it at her in frustration. "No not with the bear. With Jacob."

She caught it and threw it back to me. "I know sweetie. I'm only trying to loosen you up a bit. So...what made you decide you were ready for sex?"

"I just know I am Julie," I said, repeating the things I'd been telling myself all weekend. "It's not just a lust thing. I just feel like I want more from Jacob. I want to care for him more...and show him what he means to me. I want to do so much more than what we have been..."

"Well," she started slowly. "You are an adult, and even if you weren't I wouldn't forbid you. I've seen you taking birth control so I am glad you are at least on that. Have you told Jacob how you feel? Hang on, let me back up. Are you sure your ready?"

I started to answer but she cut me off.

"Because having sex is a huge deal Bella. I've seen how you guys feel about each other, but only you two can judge when its right for you to move forward. Keep in mind that having sex for the first time is a big deal. It won't be the glorious picture the television says it is. It's messy...and sometimes it hurts..."

"Wait wait wait wait wait!" I nearly screamed climbing off my bed. "Julie...you think I'm a VIRGIN?"

Her blue eyes filled with shock. "Well...yes. I assumed that. Was I wrong?"

She looked so upset I felt guilty for shouting at her. I sat back down on the bed and groaned. "Yes. I've already had sex with Edward back home."

"How did you manage that? Bella your...I mean...well I just thought-"

"Julie," I said in a tired voice. "If teenagers want to have sex they can. It isn't that difficult. What I want advice on is, do you think it's time for the two of us? Do you think it's ok for me to sleep with Jacob?"

"Honey my opinion doesn't matter really. But I do not mind if you sleep with him. You've done a lot of growing since you came here. And I personally feel if you and Jacob want to have sex its your business."

"I hate that answer," I said bluntly. "Can't you...I don't know...tell me that I'm making a big mistake by cheating on Edward or something?"

Her lips curved up a little. "If you wanted that answer you should have called your parents."

"True," I agreed.

"Bella, I honestly feel this is something you should discuss with Jacob. Only you two can decide when you are ready. And I will support whatever decision you make, as long as it's not drugs or killing people or prostitution."

"You support me cheating on my fiancée..." I said pointedly.

"Because he was not your fiancée by choice Isabella." She used my full name for the first time in ages. "He was selected for you by parents who think they need to put your brain in their heads and make up your mind for you. You live a life in London that is not truly yours. There is nothing in that life that you've chosen for yourself. In this one, you make your own choices. And that is why I am not reprimanding you. Why I am letting you be an adult and have sex if it's what you want. Some people might say that's the wrong approach, but I am also basing my opinions on the man you want to sleep with. Jacob is a hard-working, decent and very respectful man that I have known even before you knew him. He has helped me out of many tight situations with the restaurant and my car. He's going to college in the fall, he takes care of his sister, he respects his father and loves his future step mom. Ask anyone around Forks or La Push and they'll tell you that you couldn't have made a better choice than Jacob Black for a boyfriend. Also," she squeezed one of my hands. "He adores you Bella. He thinks the world of you. I had a talk with him the other night that proves he's with you for more than just your nice shape and pretty brown eyes."

My eyes were filling with tears now. I sniffed. "I feel the same way about him Julie. He's my whole life now..."

"Then be with him," she said simply. "It's as simple as that."

"Why didn't I think of that?" I asked, shaking my head.

"You did. You just wanted a little perspective, and I admire that."

I nodded and the appraised her outfit. She was wearing a black strapless dress that fell mid-calf and a pair of black sandal heels. Her hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail and she wore a pair of dangling silver earrings.

"Hey, you look hot!" I said excitedly. "How was your date with Todd?"

"Wonderful," she said in a dreamy voice. "We went to a fancy sushi place for dinner, and there was a dance floor too. I had no idea police officers could have such rhythm on the dance floor."

"Was he a gentleman?" I asked. "Or do I need to kill Melissa for having such a dud for an uncle?"

"He was very charming," Julie said smiling shyly. "I like him a lot, and it's been a long time since I've...well, felt like a woman."

"But you are," I said, gesturing to her outfit.

"I know. I've just missed the dating world. It's nice to be going out again."

I threw my arms around her. "I am so happy for you Jules. You deserve this so much!"

"I'm just hoping it goes somewhere. I've been single for far too long."

"Bring him over for dinner one night!" I said, bouncing on the bed like a child. "I'll invite Jacob and we'll make a party out of it."

"Sounds great. Think I should make my special fried chicken?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Mmmm and I'll help! Trust me by the time the this is all over, your going to find a summer romance too. Maybe there will even be wedding bells!"

"Slow down sherlock," she joked, pinning my arms so I'd quit bouncing. "Speaking of weddings, you should call Sandy. She has a surprise for you."

"Jacob's step mom?" I was baffled. "What does she want with me?"

Julie pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key. "You'll have to call her and see."

I took out my cell phone at once, but Julie placed her hand over mine so I wouldn't dial.

"When it's not after midnight Bella."

I glanced at my clock. Twelve thirty seven am. "Oh..." I mumbled.

"Get some sleep hon. I love you and I'll see you in the morning," she said, all but skipping out of the room.

"I suppose I better," I said to myself, yawning and stretching. "I don't know how much energy I'll need to seduce Jacob...or even talk out the issue of sex with him in the first place..."

**End Author Note: **I will reveal Bella's surprise from Sandy in chapter 17. THE LEMON CHAPTER YAY!

I must insist none of you get mad at Julie for encouraging Bella here. I thought she made her point well enough. And even if she didn't, at least the story makes sense to me.

Leave love! Because I love you all!

Xoxo

Cam


	3. Songs by Jerry

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters. Not Stephanie Lamers.**

**Outtake #3: The Wild Horse (Extended Scene)**

**Author Note:** Hey lovelies! Ok so sorry for getting this to you late. I was supposed to post this AFTER the chapter with the Rascal Flatts concert but I had to put my priorities in order. Either post this outtake, or write the next chapter and do the outtake later. I think most of you were pleased with the outcome.

Let me explain just a little about this outtake before it starts. I fell in love with my character Uncle Jerry, so I decided to make an outtake where he sings. Bella has sang this whole story, so I'm going to let someone else be in the spotlight for once. This is an extension of the Wild Horse bar scene where Bella sang. Originally, I wanted Jerry to sing first and he will here. So enjoy!

Songs for this outtake are "Forever and Ever, Amen" by Randy Travis, and "More Love" by Doug Stone. It works better if you play the songs.

Lyrics are in the chapters! (Told you I love country music and hated leaving songs out of that last chapter. Well here they are!)

Read on!

**BPOV**

I grinned at Jerry for making such a sweet recommendation that I should sing, but the stage looked a bit intimidating from here.

"Why don't you sing first?" I suggested. "Jacob tells me you have a great voice."

Jerry smiled. "I do. But are you sure? I'm not sure you'd be able to follow such a great act when I'm finished."

I folded my arms. "Is that a challenge?"

"Looks like there's going to be a sing off!" Todd said excitedly. "This I have to see."

"Two songs a piece," Jerry said extending his hand. "And may the best singer win."

"Oh stop that!" Sue said, smacking the back of his head. "Get up there and sing because you love to. Not because it's a sing off."

"She makes a valid point," Julie agreed. "I just want to see you guys have fun up there."

"Alright," Jerry said, kissing his wife on the cheek. "I'll go sing just for the hell of it."

"That's why I do it," I joked. "Alright. Have fun."

"I always do Miss Bella," he said, getting up from his chair and heading to the stage.

Jacob walked over a few minutes later, keeping his eyes on the stage. "Is Uncle Jerry going to sing?"

"Doesn't he every year?" Billy said, joining us with Sandy. "He loves to show off his vocals."

"That's because _he_ actually has some daddy," Jenny said, hopping into Julie's lap. "But don't worry. We still love you even if you can't sing."

The disc jockey waved to get everyone's attention. "Looks like our first open mic contestant of the evening will be Jerry Black. Everyone please put your hands together!"

Our table was the loudest in applause.

Jerry took his place in front of the microphone and looked toward us. "Good evening everyone. I'm going to sing two songs this evening and would like to dedicate the first to my wife Sue."

"This is going to be a gag fest," Colin whispered, joining the group.

"I hate when mom and dad get all mushy," Brady whined. "But I guess it has to be done."

"Be nice," Amanda scolded them. "And let your dad sing."

"He sings almost as good as you do," Jacob whispered in my ear.

I knew my voice was his favorite, so that compliment was nice to hear. I blushed and leaned into his chest.

The band on stage started playing; Jerry took a deep breath and began singing.

_You may think that I'm talking foolish_  
_You've heard that I'm wild & I'm free_  
_You may wonder how I can promise you now_  
_This love that I feel for you always will be_  
_You're not just time that I'm killing_  
_I'm no longer one of those guys_  
_As sure as I live this love that I give_  
_Is gonna be yours until the day that I die - Oh baby_

_I'm gonna love you forever, forever & ever amen_  
_As long as old men sit & talk about the weather_  
_As long as old women sit & talk about old men_  
_If you wonder how long I'll be faithful_  
_I'll be happy to tell you again_  
_I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever Amen._

"This is one of Jerry's favorites," Billy told us. "He sings it every time we visit."

"Oh not when just you visit," Colin said, making a face. "He sings this to mom all the time. It's their wedding song."

"Awwww!" I said, beaming. "This is so sweet and romantic!"

Jacob kissed my throat. "I will sing a song to you too. The day we get married."

I turned to look at him. "Who said we were getting married?"

"I did," he said brightly. "Just a minute ago. Weren't you listening?"

I kissed his cheek. "Guess not. Sorry."

The only person not listening was Sue. Her eyes were focused on her husband, and they shined with tears.

_They say that time takes its toll on a body_  
_Makes a young girl's brown hair turn grey_  
_But honey, I don't care, I ain't in love with your hair_  
_And if it all fell out well I'd love you anyway_  
_They say time can play tricks on a memory_  
_Make people forget things they knew_  
_well it's easy to see it's happening to me_  
_I've already forgotten every woman but you - Oh darlin'_

_I'm gonna love you forever, forever & ever amen_  
_As long as old men sit & talk about the weather_  
_As long as old women sit & talk about old men_  
_If you wonder how long I'll be faithful_  
_I'll be happy to tell you again_  
_I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever amen_  
_I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever_  
_Forever & ever, Forever & ever Amen._

The song ended and everyone clapped again. Jenny, Jacob, Sue, Sandy and Billy had been singing along the whole time.

My smile widened and my spirits soared. Being here felt so much like a home that I couldn't bare the thought of leaving. Just when I thought Jacob's immediate family was wonderful, I found out his extended family was even more amazing.

Jerry took a bow. "Thanks everyone. There's one more I'd like to sing for you tonight. It's my favorite Doug Stone cover."

"Duh!" Brady said, laughing. "He sings that one a lot too. He can even play it on his fiddle."

"You're dad plays the fiddle?" I asked, spinning to stare at Brady.

"Yep. He's played his whole life. I can play too. But Colin can't."

"Can't play a lick and I don't care," Colin said, elbowing his brother.

"This will be a real treat for you Bells," Jacob said, wrapping his arms around me. "Just wait until you hear."

"It really is quite beautiful dear," Sue said, patting my knee. "Enjoy."

"I'm sure I will," I said, looking back at the stage.

Jerry signaled the band to start playing positioned a fiddle one of the members handed him and began playing. A sweet, slow country melody swept through the room, and the intoxicating sound of his voice went with it.

_When we met, I told her I'd give her the moon_  
_and I did on a silver spoon_  
_If I'd only known the promise I kept would be wrong_  
_Well she might not be gone_  
_Now it's easy to see_  
_The only thing she needed from me_

_Was more love, more time_  
_More of her knowing that she's on my mind_  
_More of my heart would have suited her fine_  
_Cause that's what she was dreaming of_  
_She only needed more love_

I had to blink tears out of my eyes. He had the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard, and I'd listened to a lot of artists since coming here.

"He's…incredible," I said to Jacob.

The thing I loved most about the performance, was being able to relate to it. I loved the look of concentration on Jerry's face, and watching him close his eyes and get lost in the music. If this is what I looked like when I played, it was no wonder that Jacob requested songs from me almost daily.

Silent tears were now flooding down Sue's cheeks. She looked at her husband the way I knew I looked at Jacob.

To my left, Billy and Sandy were swaying gently back and forth and Jenny was swaying in Julie's lap, singing along to the music.

Colin and Brady had stopped teasing now, and watched their father with identical looks of admiration.

Again, the same way people looked and responded to me when I was singing. At that moment, I knew that everything in me wanted to sing forever. I would find a way to make a career out of music…even if I had to hide it from my disapproving parents.

"He is. Would you like to dance with me?" Jacob asked. "We would be the only ones out there."

"That won't stop us though will it," I said, standing up and taking his hand.

"Not at all."

Jacob lead me onto the empty dance floor and pulled me into his arms. Jerry winked at us, but didn't stop singing.

_She tried telling me time and again_  
_but I didn't listen back then._  
_Oh my God! It took her saying goodbye_  
_To finally open up my eyes_  
_and if my prayers came true_  
_I know just what I'd do_

_I'd give her more love, more time_  
_More of her knowing that she's on my mind_  
_More of my heart would have suited her fine_  
_Cause that's what she was dreaming of…_  
_She needed more love, more time._  
_Less of the things that money could buy._  
_More of my arms just holding her tight._  
_When it all adds up to the bottom line_  
_The answer's the same every time_  
_Of all that she was dreaming of_  
_She only needed more love._

_I nearly gave her enough_  
_She only needed more love._

I let go of Jacob only reluctantly when the song was over. No one had joined us on the dance floor, and we didn't notice until we looked around and saw it still empty.

Jerry took another bow and handed the fiddle back to its owner.

"Isabella Swan," he spoke into the microphone. "I believe you're up!"

I laughed, and Jacob kissed my hair. "Go knock em dead baby girl."

"Ok," I said nervously. "Here goes nothing."

**End Author Note:** Hope you guys liked this little scene as much as I did. I wish I'd brought them out to Yakima a lot sooner because this was the part in the story where I think Bella enjoyed herself most.

Hugs! And leave reviews!

Xo

Cam


	4. A talk with Sara

**Summertime ****Outtake #4: A talk with Sara**

**Author Note:** Hey fans! This is an extension of chapter 24 of Summertime, so if you have not read past chapter 24 then DO NOT READ THIS OUTTAKE or it gives the story away.

I have to say that for any future readers that may come snooping through the outtakes section.

The three scenes you will find here are: A talk between Bella and Jacob's friends,a one on one conversation where we learn little more about Quil's girlfriend Sara, and a scene between Julie and Jacob at his store.

Enjoy! Time to read!

**BPOV**

I rocked myself back and forth on the porch swing at Julie's house. I looked up at the jet black night sky. It looked as dark as I felt.

How had I managed to go from an amazing, fantasy summer, to one that felt like the end of the world?

I could blame no one but myself. If only I'd had the strength to tell Jacob the truth before now. I couldn't blame Edward, though I did wish he'd waited another day before coming back. He might have gotten my voice mail…and we would have had time to talk about Jacob.

Common sense told me that would have just driven him back to me even faster. He would have rushed to America and begged me not to leave him, or fought for me.

If I would have told Jacob first…he might have reacted the same. Running off and refusing to listen to anything I have to say.

So it seemed I would have been screwed either way.

I rolled over on the bench, picked up a pebble and flicked it into the yard.

I jumped when a familiar voice said, "Ouch! That was my head!"

I sat up and looked toward the yard. The blurred outlines of several people were walking in my direction. Only when I turned on the porch light did I see who they were.

Paul, Quil, Seth, Mindy, Tiffany and Sara were standing in front of the porch. All six pairs of eyes were on me.

Bracing myself for more lectures, I said, "Hey…so I guess you guys heard?"

They all nodded.

"Ok," I told them. "Let me have it. Tell me how wrong I was."

Paul and Quil sat down on either side of me. Seth leaned against the wall and smiled. Tiffany, Mindy and Sara sat down on the ground in front of me.

"We aren't _mad_ at you," Paul said.

My eyebrows rose. "And why not? After what I did to Jacob I am surprised you are even talking to me."

"Well…we aren't exactly happy that you did our best friend the way you did," Seth said. "You should have told him the truth."

I sighed and hung my head.

Tiffany squeezed my knee. "But…we know you love him too. We watched you guys fall in love this summer. We know it was real."

"You might have been engaged to Edward," Mindy added. "But your heart lies with Jacob."

I stared at all of them again. It was hard to believe that after losing Jacob and possibly his family, his friends were still on my side. I felt a rush of gratitude toward them.

"I don't deserve you guys," I said, feeling tears well up in my eyes. "I really don't."

"Everyone needs friends Bella," Seth told me. "We are going to be your friends no matter what. We have faith in you and know you'll do the right thing in the end."

"I'm not sure how," I said, looking down at my left hand. I'd slid the ring back into place on my finger after getting Jacob's letter, but it felt heavy and awkward there. "Jacob hates me."

"Nah," Mindy said. "He doesn't hate you. He's just…angry right now. He'll come around if you give him time."

"He never came around to Leah," I pointed out. "He's continued to hate her since the day of their break up."

"Because he didn't love her the way he loves you," Quil said, speaking for the first time. "There is something different about you and Jacob. Something special. We can't tell you _exactly_ how to get to his heart again. But we have some advice that might help."

"What advice?" I asked, wiping away stray tears.

Quil winked at his girlfriend. "Tell her the story Sara."

Sara beamed at him and then at me.

Everyone else stood up.

"We're going to let you two talk," Paul said. "You and Sara I mean. The rest of us just showed up to tell you we aren't mad at you."

"Thanks," I said. "That means a lot."

Seth gave me a gentle hug. "Take it easy Bella. And feel better."

"I'll try," I promised, knowing inside that it was no good.

They all left and Sara took Paul's place on my right side.

"So what's this all about?" I asked her.

She smiled. "It's about you and Jacob. And me and Quil."

"What do Jacob and I have to do with your relationship?"

Sara put an arm around me. "Oh Bella. There's just so much you don't know. I'm not sure if I ever would have told you, since it's a mute point now, but given your situation I feel like I have to say something. I don't want you and Jacob to fall apart the way Quil and I almost did."

"But your together now," I argued. "You love him and he loves you."

"Now we are," she said, thoughtfully gazing up at the sky. "But it wasn't always that simple."

"What happened?"

Her smile faded. "I had a boyfriend before Quil. His name was John and I thought he was my whole life. We were high school sweethearts for about two years and hardly spent anytime apart. John was one of those guys every girl wants to date. He was the captain of the football team, he was popular, he was good looking, and he made perfect grades, which is sort of how we met. I'm a huge fan of science. He met me in the lab one day and we hit it off. My parent's adored him and his parent's loved me like a daughter. Everything was perfect, until his father forced him to go to boot camp the summer before our junior year of high school."

I groaned sympathetically."Why did he have to go to boot camp?"

"His dad saw that his grades were slipping and thought he needed a bit of discipline." She gave me a small smile and winked.

I nodded back. "I'm with you now. Go ahead."

"Well despite my best efforts to reason with his dad, John went to boot camp anyway. His parents were very strict. I was heartbroken without my boyfriend and suddenly hated everything about Forks. I spent the first few weeks of my summer doing nothing but lying around the house and complaining."

I was forcefully reminded of my summer here before Jacob had brought some sense of reason into it. I put a hand on Sara's.

"I finally decided to get out of the house one day and go to the ice cream parlor. Behind the counter was this obnoxious, long-haired Quileute boy that I disliked the moment I laid eyes on him. I was forced, however to go through his line. He flirted with me and asked my name and stuff like that. He could tell I was not having a good summer and wanted to know if he could make it any better. I flat out told him no, bought my ice cream and left. Well that wasn't the end of him because he showed up the next day when I was riding my bike to the beach. I immediately wondered, 'Who the hell is this guy?' Why won't he leave me alone?' He introduced himself as Quil Ateara, told me he was from La Push and went to school on the reservation."

I was puzzled. Aside from the fact that her boyfriend had similar life structure to mine, I didn't know where she was going with this.

"Fast forward," she said, seeing the expression on my face. "Quil kept hounding me for the next few weeks. He told me he liked me, didn't want to see me upset and all of these other smooth, romantic things. I could never take him seriously though because he always said them in the form of a song or rap."

I giggled. Now that sounded like the Quil I knew.

"I tried staying in touch with John. He would call when he could and write often. On my birthday, he sent me a shiny, silver engagement ring and asked me to marry him. Even without him actually down on one knee, it showed me he was determined to make our relationship work. I sent back a letter telling him yes and I proudly sported that ring. In the meantime, Quil was getting more and more persistent. He started leaving presents and things on my front porch and my parents didn't like him at all. Determined to put an end to all of this, I told him I'd go out on a date with him. But it was only to hurt his feelings so he would back off. You should have seen the look on his face Bella. He was so happy."

"What happened on the date?" I asked, more interested now that I knew an engagement was involved.

"I didn't know that by going out with him once, I would end up falling for him. But I did. He took me to an expensive restaurant, bought the food, pulled my chair out, opened doors for me…he was a real gentleman. He'd even taken the time to comb his usually messy hair. Gosh he was so gorgeous that evening. At that point, I didn't have the heart to break his, so I let myself enjoy the conversation and get soaked in. I assume you can tell me what happened next?"

I smiled a little. "You fell for him. You went on continuous dates. You started a relationship with him, which distanced you from your fiancée and upset your parents."

"Funny," she joked. "I thought we were talking about my story. Not yours. Do you see where I'm going yet?"

"I do," I said.

"You are right. I fell hard for Quil. My parents didn't like that he was such a huge practical joker, worked at an ice cream store and had a grade point average of two point eight. I didn't care though. Underneath all the joking, weird clothes and nerdy habits such as World of Warcraft and video games, there was a sensitive, caring man. I started spending all my time with him, and eventually the engagement ring came off. My parents were furious and called me a slut for being unfaithful to John. Of course they weren't going to tell him. They figured all it would take was for him to come back to break Quil and I up. John's parents knew too, and just waited, like my parents, for John to return from boot camp. I however was lost in Quil. We started having sex. He was my first and it was incredible. My parent's still don't know that much. I was raised to be a virgin until marriage. With Quil, that all went out the window. Unfortunately though, as it does, the truth had to come out. John was livid when he returned from boot camp one day earlier than expected. He wanted to know why I'd become so distant with him, why I never called anymore. I would have explained about Quil, but he showed up out of nowhere to pick me up from a forgotten date. The whole thing blew up that night and upon finding out I had a fiancée and didn't tell him about it, Quil left me."

"Oh Sara…." I put my arms around her. "I am so sorry."

"It was horrible," she said looking crestfallen. "I still regret it to this day. Well John made a fuss about Quil for a few days, and then let it go once it looked like we weren't getting back together. He and I went on like nothing happened, got married and started school in the fall."

I gasped. So she'd been married before. "But what about Quil?"

"We're almost at the end I promise. Marrying John hadn't felt right since I'd fallen in love with Quil. One night, Quil showed up on one of our dates, demanding that I choose between him or John. Quil knew I still loved him, despite the marriage and he was right. So when he asked me to choose, I left John, Quil forgave me, though it took awhile and we've been together ever since. I transferred schools and went to his. I became friends with Jacob, Paul, Embry and Seth. My new girlfriends were Tiffany, Leah and Rachel at the time, because that's who the boys were dating. I loved my new life and I told my parents they just had to deal with it. It took them a few months, but now they love Quil, and he and I are considering marriage. Maybe our first year after college."

I was stunned. "Wow…Sara that's a happy ending. I never would have thought, if I didn't know you and Quil were together right now…"

"Exactly," Her piercing blue eyes began to water. "I love Quil Ateara. I loved him enough to fight for him back then and I still would. To this day I still regret that I ever let John come between us. Quil trusts me now though and he loves me. He's everything I could ever want in a man. Some people see him as loud, silly and immature, which he is. But there's a bigger picture there. Underneath it he is smart and sensitive and loving." Her face turned pink under the glow of the porch light. "The loud and crazy part I love though. If you only knew how much fun that extra bundle of energy is in bed…"

I tried not to laugh but couldn't help myself.

She laughed too. "He's like a little battery on full or something the way he acts during sex. But I love it. And I wouldn't change a thing. He's a weirdo to most people. But he is my little weirdo and I adore him."

"And the marriage to John?" I asked shyly.

"We got it annulled. John and I were both catholic so that's how we handled it. He left Forks soon after and I think he lives in Canada now. I'm not sure. We never talk."

I stared at my hands for the longest time without speaking.

Sara took one of them. "Just do the right thing Bella. Love yourself enough to make you happy. Don't wait until after you've reached the aisle like I did. You and Jacob can still work this out."

I shook my head. Her story had been touching, but there was one small hole. "Quil was willing to fight for you Sara. Jacob doesn't want to fight for me. He says it's over."

"Maybe Jacob is being stubborn with you. But does that mean you can't fight for him? Don't give up Bella. If you do, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

She fell silent and I thought about her story. She and Quil managed to find their happily ever after, even though she'd married someone else. I hadn't even made it past the aisle and Jacob already hated me. What hope did I have of getting our relationship back on track?

"Thanks for telling me Sara," I said dully. "It...does mean a lot that none of you guys are angry with me."

"Like we said," she said, standing up and folding her arms. "We're hoping you'll do the right thing in the end and we have a good feeling about it."

**AJPOV**

I paced back and forth outside Jacob's surf shop, debating whether or not to go inside and talk to him. Jacob and Bella's relationship was really none of my business, but I couldn't help but feel terrible for both of them. Jacob, because he was lied to and betrayed, and Bella, because she'd lost the love of her life.

"Honey," Todd said, holding me still so I'd stop pacing. "It's going to be okay you know. Just go on inside."

"I'm not sure..." I said, staring at the door of the shop. "I just feel like...he should hear what I have to say..."

"Then talk to him," he said, stroking my cheek. "You know I'm here for you if you need me. Do you want me to go inside with you?"

I nodded. "Only because I'm weak..."

"Your not weak," he said, putting an arm around me. "You are a strong, wonderful, amazing woman. It's why I care about you so much."

I laced my fingers through his and smiled. "That means a lot. Thanks Todd."

We walked together up the short steps to the door of the shop and pushed it open. Hardly anyone was inside, and Jacob didn't turn around. His back was to us, and he was rummaging through a large cardboard box.

I took a deep breath, and let Todd drag me forward. "Hi Jake..." I said, trying to make my voice sound cheerful.

He straightened up and turned around to see us. His eyes were swollen, puffy and angry.

"What do you want?" he said coldly.

I bit my lip. I'd been afraid of this. Todd patted my back encouragingly.

"I wanted to talk to you," I told him. "I know you and Bella are broken up...but I wanted you to know that I still care about you. And to not blame her for this. It's my fault too."

"Because you knew all along and you didn't tell me right?" he said with a sarcastic chuckle. "Nice. You know, I feel like an idiot for all the times I confided in you about how much I loved her. You knew she was with someone else...and yet you encouraged me."

"I'm sorry," I told him with tear-filled eyes. "Jacob I never meant to hurt you, or anyone in your family. I just wanted Bella to have this amazing summer, where she could make decisions by herself and fall in love naturally. I loved watching the two of you together...and I realized I was wrong for lying. But please understand that she loves you so much...and so do I. I love you like a son Jacob...and I've never seen anyone more perfect for Bella."

His eyes gleamed with tears and he hung his head. "I'm not perfect for her. I'm not...English...or rich...her parents look at me like I am scum on the ground."

"You don't have to be English or rich," Todd pointed out. "And who cares what Bella's parents think? Honestly, and this is no offense to Julie's family, her parents are a bunch of stuck-up, judgmental people who look down on anyone who is even slightly beneath them. Until Bella can get through to them and make them see, the only thing that matters is they way Bella looks at you. and I've seen it Jacob. You have to know how much she cares."

"But I don't," he said, still not looking at us. "I don't know anything anymore...except that Bella is getting married soon...to some guy who isn't me. I should have known her old life was more important to her."

"It isn't Jake," I said, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "She hates her old life. She wants her new life with you back but you won't her have it."

"You're damn straight," he snapped, lifting his head. "I don't want her anymore. She's nothing but a liar and a cheater."

"But Jacob-"

"Save it Julie," He cut me off. "Get out of my store. As far as I am concerned, we are done here."

**End Author Note:** Ouch that was harsh. Yep these were just three little scenes i meant to put in Chapter 24.

I particularly liked Sara's story. I really liked her character and if you haven't notice I use her in all of my stories, so I thought I would give her one of her own.

hugs guys.

leave reviews!

Cam


End file.
